deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine vs. Ryuko Matoi
Wolverine vs. Ryuko Matio is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Wolverine from Marvel Comics and Ryuko Matoi from Kill la Kill. This page was created by WarpyNeko930 and has been adopted by GalacticAttorney. WolvyVSRyuko.png|'MastaChief2003' Wolverine_vs._Ryuko_Matoi.png|'GalacticAttorney' In the end youre just another corpse.JPG|'Tierhalibelbrylle' Slashing Lab Rats (Remake) by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V4 Slashing Lab Rats by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V3 RM vs W2.jpg|'Simbiothero V2' RM vs W.jpg|'Simbiothero' Description Marvel Comics vs. Kill la Kill! Which slashing lab rat will cut their opponent down to size? Intro Wiz: Technology can do many things. It can advance our lives, create world-ending weapons... Or let us catch Pokémon on our phones in our neighbor's backyards. Boomstick: GET IN THE BALL PIKACHU YOU RAT BASTARD! Edgeworth: ...Erm. But for these two combatants, it not only changed who they were, but ''what ''they are. It made them living creatures of mass destruction. Morrigan: Wolverine, the indestructible X-Man... Papyrus: ...AND RYUKO MATOI, BEARER OF THE SCISSOR BLADE! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomsti - GOD DAMNIT PIKACHU I WILL MURDER YOUR FAMILY - Edgeworth, Papyrus, Morrigan - FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-''' Wiz: ...It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Wolverine (Cue Zoness (Star Fox 64) - GaMetal) Wiz: James Howlett was born to a family in Canada in the year 1886. Despite his weak and pitiful state in childhood, he eventually began to exhibit odd abilities as he grew older. '''Boomstick: Yeah, if by "odd" you mean fucking inhuman! Lil' James slowly developed a super healing system in his own body, regenerating from wounds and other sources of harm infinitely faster than an ordinary human! Edgeworth: But his powers manifested in a more deadly essence when his father was murdered by the family groundskeeper, Thomas Logan. James discovered his hands bore two sets of triple retractable bone claws, which he promptly used to savagely murder Thomas. Right before he died, Thomas dropped the clichèd "I am your father" reveal, and James fled in grief and confusion. Morrigan: James made a new life for himself, taking on the name of Logan to disassociate himself from who he was. His mutant healing ability gave him extreme longevity, allowing him to live through and fight in both World Wars and Vietnam. Papyrus: HIS PRESTIGE IN COMBAT LANDED HIM IN A SECRET WEAPONS OPERATION DUBBED "WEAPON X"! WHILE IN THIS PROGRAM, LOGAN WAS GIVEN THE NICKNAME "WOLVERINE" FOR HIS FEROCITY IN BATTLE! Wiz: Surprise, surprise, though, Weapon X was yet another super-soldier project in disguise. Doctor Cornelius, one of Weapon X's top scientists, took Logan and spliced his DNA, as well as "hardening his bones" by coating his entire skeleton in Adamantium, a human-made metal stronger than anything seen before. Boomstick: The end result was just what they wanted... a savage killing machine. But they paid for what they bought into when Logan proceeded to slaughter everybody in the facility without remorse. Why does this remind me of a different character...? Edgeworth: No, this isn't Pokémon. After escaping into the woods, Logan was found by the X-Men with no memories of who he was, and they took him under their wing, eventually implementing him as one of their core members under his codename Wolverine. (Cue Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Wolverine) Morrigan: Wolverine's mutant abilities make him a formidable opponent in combat, as I would know. Boomstick: Why would you know? You're not even from the same company! Morrigan: Marvel vs. Capcom, silly. Influenced by his adrenaline, Logan's healing factor is strong enough to regenerate all manner of wounds, from paper cuts to heart explosions. He even regenerated from being reduced to a skeleton by a nuclear explosion, and again when hit by a plasma blast. Note that this implies his healing factor does NOT stem from his brain, but is instead simply a part of his body. Papyrus: HIS HEALING FACTOR IS BACKED UP BY HIS ADAMANTIUM SKELETON, WHICH HAS ALLOWED HIM TO ENDURE ATTACKS FROM THE LIKES OF THOR AND THE HULK! CONSIDERED TO BE ALMOST UNBREAKABLE BY STANDARD MEANS, HIS CLAWS ARE ALSO COATED IN THE METAL, MAKING THEM INCREDIBLY SHARP AND PIERCING! Wiz: A common speculation is that Wolverine's claws are capable of cutting through anything, which is almost true. In canon, they fail to cut only True Adamantium - as Wolverine's Adamantium is Adamantium Beta - and Vibranium. However, this is something of an NLF, as this logic can only really be applied to objects in the Marvel universe. Otherwise, Wolverine would be able to cut through ZeedMilleniummon, a Digimon whose power is essentially godly. Boomstick: But who cares about that when they're strong enough to cut open the Hulk and Thanos? I'd kill to get me a set of real Wolvie claws any day! Edgeworth: Good luck, considering he says they put him in a state of constant pain when extracted. Boomstick: Worth it. Edgeworth: Your decision... Anyway. Wolverine's incredible physique has allowed him to perform extreme feats of strength and speed. He is capable of throwing around well-built adult humans like ragdolls, headbutting the Hulk hard enough to send him staggering, trumping Iron Fist in a melee battle, lifting massive concrete pillars and utilizing them in combat, and even bench pressing a Sentinel by stomping on it. Morrigan: Logan is also exceptionally fast and agile, able to leap several stories into the air in one bound, dodge Cyclops's optic blasts which move around Mach 100, keep track of Spider-Man's movements despite being slower than the wall-crawler, and outspeed explosions, automatic gunfire, and rockets. Papyrus: LOGAN IS ALSO DURABLE ENOUGH TO SURVIVE DUELS WITH WORLD WAR HULK, PSYLOCKE, SPIDER-MAN, CYCLOPS, AND MORE MARVEL SUPERHEROES! COUPLE THIS WITH HIS REGENERATION AND HE'S A NEARLY UNSTOPPABLE FORCE! Wiz: But those aren't all that Wolverine brings to the table. He has superhuman hearing and smelling, able to acutely detect even the faintest of sounds and scents. He can even detect the absence of scent, and is somehow able to detect possession. Boomstick: Plus, ol' Logan is a master tactician and planner, and is an expert in martial arts, having trained some of the most proficient superheroes in the Marvel universe, like Black Widow, Jubilee, Storm, and Colossus! Edgeworth: On top of all that, when Wolverine is in an intense state of pain or anger, he enters the Berserker Rage, a state of immense adrenaline and animalistic rage. In this state, Logan loses all touch with his human side, forfeiting morals and thought for intense pain resistance, enhanced physical capabilities, and enough ferocity to take down the likes of Captain America and Shikaru. Morrigan: However, Wolverine's enhancements and nearly unstoppable durability and regeneration can't always cover him. Injuries to the skull and spine can severely hinder him despite not being able to kill him, his advanced senses can be taken advantage of, and despite his mastery of planning and tactics he tends to simply hack and slash through a problem. Papyrus: AND THERE'S ONE THING HIS HEALING FACTOR CAN'T SAVE HIM FROM: A LACK OF OXYGEN! IT'S BEEN THEORIZED THAT DROWNING AND BEING IN SPACE WOULD BE ABLE TO KILL LOGAN! Wiz: Yet even with these flaws, there are few in the Marvel universe deadlier than the feral slasher of the X-Men. Wolverine: My whole life, I felt like an animal. I ignored my instincts, and I ignored what I really am. And that won't happen ever again. Ryuko Matoi (Cue Theme of Ira Gamagori - Kill la Kill) Wiz: Soichiro Kiryuin was a brilliant scientist who researched the Life Fibers alongside his wife Ragyo. Eventually, the two had two daughters, and Ragyo used the two as test subjects for her research, infusing the two of them with Life Fibers. Both of them failed, and Ragyo wished nothing more to do with them. Boomstick: This was around the time that Soichiro realized he was hitched to the wrong bitch, and if he crossed her he'd be in for it. So he secretly taught the older of his two daughters, Satsuki, about Ragyo's true plans and the secrets of the Life Fibers before he ran away with his younger, infant daughter, whose death he faked so Ragyo wouldn't suspect anything. Her name... was Ryuko. Edgeworth: Living in secret with her father as he planned to stop Ragyo, Ryuko grew up as a juvenile delinquent. Being the victim of harsh bullying coupled with a lack of parental guidance led Ryuko to often repel her attackers with her fists, landing her in plenty of trouble early in her years. Morrigan: Despite this, she worked hard and was eventually set to enroll at Honnoji Academy. However, this was when tragedy struck. Ryuko returned to her home six months prior to her enrollment on her father's summoning, only to find him stabbed through the chest with a red Scissor Blade, blood soaking the surrounding area. Her father told her that is she wanted to be safe, she needed to walk away from him and never look back... Papyrus: ...BUT IF SHE WANTED TO FIGHT, SHE SHOULD TAKE THE SCISSOR BLADE FROM HIS CHEST, FOR WITH IT SHE WOULD SURELY BE ABLE TO FIND HIS KILLER! BEFORE HE COULD TELL HER MORE, RYUKO SAW A WOMAN WITH THE OTHER HALF OF THE SCISSOR BLASE LEAVING THE VICINITY, AND SHE TOOK THE BLADE AND GAVE CHASE! Wiz: However, she could not catch the fleeing assassin, and an explosive planted in the building tore it to smithereens. As Ryuko watched the blaze rage, she cried out for her father in grief, and this was the moment she decided her path: find her father's killer and return the favor. Boomstick: Ryuko wields the half of the Scissor Blade she retrieved from dear ol' dad as her primary weapon, showing a mastery of swordsmanship without any formal training at all! She's even skilled enough to take on her sister, Satsuki, who became the head of Honnoji Academy, in one-on-one combat! And as an extra plus, the Scissor Blade can enter Decapitation Mode to double the blade's length, and it can shrink to the size of a normal pair of scissors for easy transporting! Edgeworth: But Ryuko couldn't get by with just her Scissor Blade, as shown when she was beat out of the Academy on her first day. After fleeing to her old home outside the city and falling through a trapdoor, her blood awakened a special kind of Goku Uniform made entirely of Life Fibers called a Kamui that her father designed specifically for her use. Morrigan: Hungry for more of her blood, the Kamui forcefully clung to Ryuko. She soon discovered that the Kamui held immense power within, and she decided to keep it around, giving it the name Senketsu. Papyrus: BY ACTIVATING SENKETSU'S POWER, IT TURNS INTO A RATHER SKIMPY OUTFIT THAT FEEDS OFF OF RYUKO'S BLOOD TO BOOST HER POWER! AND IT'S NOT JUST ANY OLD OUTFIT EITHER: IT TALKS! Senketsu: Don't leave! Put me on! Put me on! Wear me and feed me blood! I don't wanna go back to sleep! You're wasting time! Don't be scared! Put me on! Put me on! Boomstick: Ehh... That's really weird. But I'm not complaining about the view that outfit has. Wiz: Ugh... Being a human infused with Life Fibers, Ryuko is exceptionally powerful even without Senketsu. Her physical capabilities are greatly enhanced compared to an average human, being able to slice apart buildings with shockwaves from the Scissor Blade's slashes at a distance and create massive craters with her strikes. Boomstick: But this power goes even further when she's got Senketsu on with Life fiber Synchronize! Her strength increases exponentially, she can move fast enough to leave afterimages and casually create a tornado, and can endure attacks designed to harm Life Fibers and tower-destroying attacks! She even tanked being stabbed through the gut by Ragyo like it was nothing! Edgeworth: Similar to her opponent, Ryuko has a potent healing factor that can heal any manner of wounds. It's even allowed her to regenerate from getting split in half, and when Ryuko had her heart ripped out during her final battle with Ragyo, her heart reattached itself to her body and the wound sealed up in seconds. Morrigan: Ryuko's most common finishing attack is Fiber Lost, where she takes a great lunging strike at her enemy with the Scissor Blade in Decapitation Mode. This attack instantly destroys any Life Fiber-related object, allowing Senketsu to absorb their power and add it to his and Ryuko's own through his Infinite Absorption power. Papyrus: SENKETSU SPEAKS TO RYUKO DURING COMBAT, ACTING AS A VOICE OF REASON AND ANALYSIS IN CONTRAST OT HER HOT-BLOODED APPROACH TO COMBAT! AND HE'S ABLE TO ATTACK ON HIS OWN WITHOUT RYUKO, EVEN BEING ABLE TO SHAPESHIFT AND CHANGE HIS SIZE, LIKE THE TIME HE GREW HIS EYE SO LARGE IT CRUSHED AN ENTIRE BATTLE ARENA! Wiz: Senketsu can also extend threads from himself to bind opponents or use the Scissor Blade as a makeshift grappling hook. But even that's not the extent of their arsenal: Senketsu has multiple different forms he can transform into, each bringing a unique asset to Ryuko's combat abilities. Boomstick: Senketsu Senjin sprouts spikes all along the edges of the outfit, allowing Ryuko to form saws, claws, and blades out of her own blood for extra in-your-face attack power! Edgeworth: Senketsu Shippu transforms the lower half of the uniform into a jet to allow Ryuko agile, fast flight, giving her extra mobility and combat versatility. Morrigan: And Senjin Shippu combines the two forms into one, covering Ryuko in spines while allowing her flight. Papyrus: WHILE THOSE ARE THE FORMS RYUKO TRANSFORMS INTO NORMALLY, IF SHE BECOMES TOO ANGRY IN BATTLE SHE CAN ENTER A BERSERKER FORM THAT... LOOKS QUITE FRIGHTENING, ACTUALLY. Boomstick: Oh, it can't be that ba-''' '''Boomstick: AAAAAAGH WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!? Papyrus: BERSERKER RYUKO'S POWER IS EXPONENTIALLY INCREASED FROM HER BASE FORMS, ALTHOUGH THIS CONTINUOUSLY DRAINS HER BLOOD AND COULD BE FATAL IF IT TAKES TOO MUCH OF HER BLOOD! Wiz: But Ryuko's final form is by far her most powerful: Senketsu Kisarigi, achieved when Senketsu has absorbed a massive number of Life Fibers. In this form, all of Ryuko's abilities are hugely boosted, and she is allowed flight faster than Shippu. Boomstick: Even though I could sit here and watch that view all day, we haven't covered her weak points yet! If Ryuko becomes embarrassed of Senketsu's revealing forms, he will continuously drain her blood, which could lead to death by blood loss - a similar fate for any guy who looks at her! Edgeworth: Additionally, Ryuko is not a strategist by any means, relying mostly on Senketsu's advice for battle tactics. On top of that, she is extremely hot-headed and brash, being quick to anger. Morrigan: But the biggest threat to her is the Banji Threads, special threads within Senketsu that, if all are severed, will cause him to come apart completely. Wiz: But there's a reason Ryuko has overcome Satsuki, avenged her father by killing Nui Harime, beaten the Elite Four of Honnoji Academy, and even stopped Ragyo's plans to take over the world. When Ryuko has her mind made up, nothing can stand in her way. Ryuko: *to Nonon Jakuzure* Blow it out your ass, bitch! It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than you to stop me! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Edgeworth: It's... Morrigan: Time... Papyrus: FOR... Boomstick: ...A DEATH BATTLE!!! Which feral creation of science are you betting on? Wolverine Ryuko DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Weapon X Laboratory Silence. Dizziness. A feeling of weightlessness. And cold metal pressed against his face. Those were the only stimuli that greeted Logan as he woke from his unconscious slumber. Slowly, he opened his eyes and was greeted with a solid wall of gelatinous green, bubbles rising upwards before him like he was floating in a cup of Sprite. He noticed an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth, several dozen tubes inserted into his arms in multiple locations through his costume. Damn it. Back in Weapon X. Logan thought back to the hazy memories of what had been going on before he got here. He had been sitting in the basement of some hotel after sneaking in past the staff in the lobby to hunker down for the night. He was just throng a few old, musty mattresses on top of each other when something had tackled him from behind. Then there was a stinging pain to his skull, and then there was blackness. Damn kidnappers. Wolverine squinted through the tube fluid. From the other side, he could see doctors all in white lab coats, focusing on machines that flashed bright green lights, likely reporting his blood pressure or some meaningless shit like that. He readjusted his eyes to look at the glass holding him inside the tube. It was at least a foot thick, and for good reason, considering who it was containing. Logan, however, smirked. If they were really serious about recapturing him, they should have added another foot. ~ (Cue Espionage) Somewhere else in the compound, a patrol officer marched through a lab full of whitecoats, assault rifle in his hands and stun baton hooked at his waist. He rounded a corner to continue his patrolling, when suddenly something dropped from the ceiling and knocked him unconscious with a kick to the top of his head. As his body fell to the ground, the girl who attacked him landed silently and caught his gun before it clattered to the tile floor. In her other hand, she grasped a bright red blade that just barely reflected the lights of the lab. She dragged him into the other room so he would be unseen. As she set him down carefully, her black and red sailor uniform spoke to her in a voice on;y she heard. Senketsu: It may be a good idea to see if he has anything useful. The girl wearing the Kamui, Ryuko Matoi, shrugged as she ran her eyes over the gear strapped to the guard's outfit. Ryuko: Not much I know how to use... Maybe the smoke grenade? She pawed at the few spherical explosives strapped to the unconscious man's waist. Before Senketsu could reply, however, the sound of glass shattering from somewhere distant reached her ears, and the lights in the hallway outside their room flashed from a moldy yellow to a blood red, followed shortly by screaming alarms. Senketsu's eye twitched, and Ryuko's hands covered her ears. Ryuko: Agh, shit... What the hell? She looked out into the hallway, the sounds of clamoring scientists barely overcame the alarms. Shadows of the scientists were cast onto the wall just outside her room, and she suddenly saw a large burly figure pounce out of nowhere and drive claws protruding from his hands into their chests. A spray of blood flecked onto the wall, and Ryuko wrinkled up her nose in disgust. The alarms died off all of a sudden, and the lights began to flicker. Ryuko slowly got up, clutching the Scissor Blade in her right hand and approaching the door. The figure, claws still extracted, walked closer to the hallway, but stopped suddenly. Ryuko froze, inches from the doorframe, and she heard the man sniff the air loudly. That was all she heard for the next moment, when suddenly a gruff voice fell on her ears. Wolverine: ...I can smell ya, girly... Before Ryuko had a chance to respond, a man in yellow and dark blue lunged from around the corner, giant metal claws outstretched from his knuckles. Reacting swiftly, Ryuko's hand raised the Scissor Blade, and she intercepted her attacker's claws mid-strike. Then she kicked him backwards, sending him back into the lab. He smirked. Wolverine: Kids like you don't belong in scary places like this, bub... Scram before I gotta hurt ya. Senketsu chimed in after Logan finished speaking. Senketsu: Ryuko, that lead we're after is further in this compound. We're going to need to go through him to get it. (Cue Ready For This) Nodding in response, Ryuko twirled her Scissor Blade on her wrist before pointing it at Logan defiantly. Ryuko: Fat chance, weirdo. Get out of my way, or I'll move you myself. Wolverine smirked. Normally, he didn't like killing off younger challengers, but he was particularly pissed off at the moment. Plus, he could smell power radiating off of her. This would be good. He scraped his claws together before crouching in a combative stance. Wolverine: Your funeral, kid. Let's dance! Logan_Ryuko_FIGHT!.png|'GalacticAttorney' Wolveryuko.png|'WarpyNeko930' Wolverine vs Ryuko.gif|'Dio the Ludicolo' FIGHT! Lunging towards the girl, Logan slashed at her with his right set of claws. Ryuko sidestepped out of harm's way, and instead of flesh the claws sliced through a metal desk, sending lab equipment and papers flying everywhere. Logan sliced at Ryuko again and again, enraged as the black-haired girl dodged his attacks with ease. A guttural roar releasing from his throat, Wolverine’s claws flashed madly through the air in a downward slash. Ryuko immediately avoided the attack the moment she saw it coming and proceeded to punish the fact that her attacker’s claws had gotten embedded into the steel floor as a result of his reckless endeavor with a flurry of slashes from her Scissor Blade. The air was filled with red, not only from the fleeting image of Ryuko’s sword but of Logan’s spattering blood. Logan cried out in pain as the crimson weapon cut into his muscular frame, and Ryuko unleashed a powerful strike with her weapon, knocking Wolverine into the further recesses of the lab. A spray of papers and expensive equipment erupted from where Wolverine impacted with a large containment unit, denting the metal of the structure and shattering the glass casing, much like he had done to his own little pod not five minutes ago. Slowly but surely, Wolverine rose from his indentation in the wrecked container, dusting rubble and glass shards off his suit. Fresh, smelly red stains adorned the ripped sections of his uniform from where the Scissor Blade had struck its mark, but the flesh underneath writhed and moved, every laceration patching itself up in the blink of an eye. Ryuko’s eyes widened in both curiosity and surprise as she watched the healing commence. Ryuko: N-nani…? Logan smirked and brandished his claws against each other, a confident air surrounding him. Wolverine: I heal real fast, kid. Lunging back towards her across the lab, Logan launched a renewed offense, his metal claws scraping against the hard surface of Ryuko’s blade, sparks flying off the points of contact. A surprisingly forceful shove against his momentum sent Wolverine back a bit, and he landed deftly before rushing back in, refusing to let up. Growling as his attacks couldn’t touch her, Wolvie sunk his claws into one of the tables he’d inadvertently cut into and flung it at his female opponent. Reflexes kicking into action, Ryuko flipped out of the table’s trajectory only to find herself in the path of Wolverine, who had predicted her movement and had his claws outstretched towards her, flying through the air with momentous velocity. Before she had time to react, Ryuko’s facial muscles contorted into a grimace as her foe’s claws bit into her skin like hot nails. The set of triple claws raked the flesh of her abdomen region, ripping it open and letting blood gush from the fresh, searing wound. Ryuko: Gahh! With an instinctive kick to Logan’s jaw, Ryuko knocked her attacker back, wincing in pain as her healing factor sealed up the injury inflicted by the feral X-Man. She spat a wad of spit and blood from her mouth and wiped a small blood trail from her lip, preparing to resume combat. Her opponent was crouched over with his claws extracted, smirking with a bit of surprise on his face. Wolverine: I guess that makes two of us, huh? Ryuko bared her teeth angrily and flung her Scissor Blade at him, the crimson weapon spinning in midair. Crossing his claws in a defensive stance, Wolverine blocked the blade as it continued to spin, trying desperately to break his guard. Having distracted her foe, Ryuko dashed up and slid under the Scissor Blade, kicking Wolverine’s legs out from under him. As his guard fell and the sword's edge nicked the flesh of his throat, Ryuko channeled her strength and rammed a fist into the underside of his jaw. The tomboy's ferocious uppercut rocketed Wolverine up into the air and sent him into the metal ceiling above, his body leaving a dent in the framework from the force of Ryuko's strike, as well as a few flecks of blood from his slit throat sticking to the solid surface. As he plummeted back downward, Ryuko readied her Scissor Blade in the fashion of a baseball bat. The moment he was within her swinging range, she ripped her weapon forward and blasted the flat edge into her foe's chest, knocking him away at an impossible rate. Regaining his senses mid-flight, Wolverine flipped around and positioned himself safely to land against the steel wall, which he did just briefly before launching himself off. He rolled onto the floor and sprinted up to Ryuko, resuming his onslaught. This time he managed to catch a mistake in her guarding and feinted a low kick. As he was predicting, her hands shifted her blade downwards to block the kick that wasn't coming, leaving her upper body mostly exposed. Making quick work of the opportunity as it presented itself, Wolverine slashed at her chest and face, lacerating the skin of her cheek and upper abdomen in numerous places. With a cry of genuine pain, Ryuko stumbled back, blood seeping from the already closing wounds. She wiped it away dismissively, scowling at Wolverine, the latter of whom bared his slightly fanged teeth. Wolverine: Can't hurt me, kid... But I can hurt you real nice. Wanna back off just yet? Ever silent until he was needed, Senketsu's words reached Ryuko's ears. Senketsu: Traditional means don't seem to be effective against him. The environment may hold some use. Ryuko's eyes flashed to and fro, quickly analyzing the contents of the lab their fight was being held in. Aside from the bloody bodies of scientists everywhere, the tables were covered with high-tech lab equipment, most of which had already been perturbed in the midst of their brawl. However, she did notice a single beaker of green contents sitting still on the table next to her. Perfect. Putting her new plan into motion, Ryuko swung the very edge of the Scissor Blade under the edge of the table the beaker rested upon and jolted it up, the table turning forwards so the top faced Wolverine. Then, Ryuko kicked it forward, the beaker miraculously staying completely still on the tabletop. Wolverine smirked, taking no note of the bottle that was present, and leaped forward, slashing through both the table and the beaker, spilling its contents through the gaps between his claws and directly into his eyes. Luckily for Ryuko, the vial had been filled with an experimental and highly corrosive acid, which promptly ate away at Logan's eyes and the skin surrounding them. Wolverine: Raaaagh! Blinded by the acid and enraged by the sudden loss of his sight, Wolverine slashed wildly left and right, hitting nothing but air as Ryuko lunged in to capitalize. Her fingers clamped down around his throat, and she threw him down to the floor on the other side of her, charging a strong attack with her Scissor Blade. Ryuko: I'm here for a reason... As Wolverine bounced back up from being thrown to the floor, Ryuko yelled out the next words as she swung her Scissor Blade, a bright red glow emanating from the illustrious tool. Ryuko: ...And YOU WILL NOT STAND IN MY WAY! A massive red shockwave sliced through the air itself as Ryuko brought her blade down, the intense wave of power colliding with Wolverine's frame and carrying him along with it. Dragged along by the intense force of the wave, Logan was slammed through metal wall after metal wall before he finally came to rest, seven rooms later, indented in the bulk of a large whirring mechanical device. A metal rod had struck him and was now impaling him in place. Wolverine: D'ouch... Ripping himself off the pole by slashing the part behind him off the base, Logan stood shakily, blood dripping from the wound slowly. A loud groaning noise from behind him caught his attention, and he turned to see the large structure he'd slammed into beginning to glow. Judging from the size and architecture of the room, he assumed it was a miniature electrical reactor, and it was about to blow. Wolverine: ...Son of a b-'' Just before Logan would have had to been reminded to watch his profanity, an explosion emerged from the reactor and tore through the complex, ripping the very heart of it to shreds in its wake. The blast's flames raced eagerly towards the lab where Ryuko was still standing, appearing menacing through the Wolverine-shaped holes in the walls. ''Senketsu: Time to go, Ryuko! Ryuko nodded, heeding her uniform's advice. Ryuko: Right! She sprinted forward and leaped up forcefully, swinging the Scissor Blade to allow herself to slice through the ceiling. She then landed on the roof and ran as fast as her feet would carry her, but the explosion was one step ahead of her. The heat and flames caused a few barrels of volatile fuel to explode right under Ryuko, launching her into the air. Ryuko: Gahh! With one hand holding down her skirt unsuccessfully and the other grasping her Scissor Blade, Ryuko careened through the air before landing face-first in the soil next to a large patch of trees that populated the mountains the Weapon X lab had been based in. She pulled herself up and regained sound footing, woozy after the sudden flight she'd took, and dusted dirt off herself. Even Senketsu was dizzy, the Kamui's pupil twisted in a spiral. Ryuko: ...Well, at least that took care of hi-'' As if right on cue, a scream from overhead caused Ryuko to turn her gaze skyward with a breath of surprise. Yelling as he fell from the sky like a smoldering rock, Wolverine, still in one piece, crashed into the ground just a ways in front of Ryuko. Then, silence reigned for just a moment. ''Wolverine: ...That hurt... Ahh... Grunting as he pushed himself up, Wolverine took notice of Ryuko once again. He grinned a little and scratched his chin, the several large gashes that were littering his body as a result of taking the explosion point-blank quickly vanishing. Wolverine: Gotta admit... You're not too bad, kid. But it'll take more than a firecracker to the ol' mug to put ME down. The usual scowl returning to his rough features, Logan's claws reappeared from his knuckles. Ryuko frowned and looked down at Senketsu, who returned her look. Senketsu: Should we? Without responding to her sailor's uniform, Ryuko reached for the glove that adorned her left hand. Wolverine's eyes followed her movements, his expression twisting into slight confusion. Wolverine: ...? Ryuko's fingers closed around a small pin on the glove, and without a moment's hesitation she pulled it. A sharp pain zipped through her wrist as the needle's edge of the pin pricked her skin, drawing blood. In a flash, Senketsu's eye pulsated and the uniform shone brightly, twisting around Ryuko and reforming into something completely different. Now, Senketsu had taken on a completely different look, gaining a more menacing appearance. However, there was a far more 'eye-grabbing' feature to the outfit, which Wolverine's primal side took no time in noting. He smirked tauntingly. Wolverine: Fancy lights show. What's this gonna do, make me nosebleed to death? Ryuko bared her teeth angrily and flicked the Scissor Blade outwards, pointing the very tip at her opponent. Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu! (Cue Silver Surfer NES Main Theme - GaMetal) Logan Ryuko 3.png|'GalacticAttorney' With those words out of her mouth, Ryuko became a blur, racing circles around Logan. She became blur of red, black, and tan to Logan's eyes, and suddenly he snarled loudly as the edge of the Scissor Blade sliced into his arms. Further slashes poured out at him from every angle imaginable, but that was what Logan wanted: every angle. Wolverine: So long, bub! Shrugging the agony in his arms aside, Logan unleashed a slash in the shape of an X around him. Because of Ryuko's velocity, she could not help but run straight into the slash. Wolverine: FATAL CLAW!! Ryuko's skin burned as the adamantium claws of her opponent cut into her, and she let out a cry as she fell back. Logan was in no mood to back off, though, and he pursued her mercilessly with wild slashes. His claws stabbed her through the arms just in front of a cliff's edge, and he growled in her face. Wolverine: Amateur! He delivered a kick to her jaw and ripped his claws out of her biceps, sending her falling down the cliff. Ryuko grunted every time she hit a tree, rock, or other obstacle on her way down. She vanished from Logan's visibility for a brief second, but he could still smell her down there. She was still alive, the question was what she would do now. The answer came hurtling up towards him at blazing speeds in the form of a jagged rock the size of a baseball. It painfully smashed into his face, pain rippling from the impact point on his face. Gnarring angrily, Logan glowered down the cliff face and saw Ryuko smacking more rocks with the blunt side of her sword like baseballs up toward him. Wolverine chuckles and spat a wad of blood from his mouth to the side dismissively. And then, he pounced. Senketsu: He approaches. Ryuko kept her eyes fixed on the yellow and blue costume bounding down across the rocks she was volleying upward. She stopped and stepped back just as Logan landed and feraly sprang at her. Parrying aside her guarding Scissor Blade, Wolverine slashed forward and shredded into Ryuko's flesh, charging forward and pressuring her along through the thick mountain woods. When her stomach and chest were plenty filled with incisions, Logan slashed upward and his claws raked through Ryuko's throat, her warm blood spraying across his mask. But the wounds closed up just as fast as he had inflicted them, and suddenly another bright light surrounded Ryuko as she shouted out. Red claws and spines formed of Ryuko's flesh-blood sprouted from across Senketsu and Ryuko's fists, and she lunged, their claws interlocking forcefully as both of them lowered at the other. Ryuko: You wanna use your claws? Then I'm using my own! Disengaging from the claw-lock, Ryuko flipped around in the air and stunned Logan with a kick to the stomach before diving in claws-first, raking him with slashes across his chest. Whirling around gracefully, her claws dug into his arms, legs, and back before she jabbed her claws through his stomach, the blood-red tips protruding from his stomach. Wolverine: GRAAH! Another bright flash of sparkling red and Senketsu had transformed into Senjin Shippu. Without prying her claws from Logan's flesh, Ryuko rocketed forward straight towards the mountain body, spinning like a drill. Logan was smashed like a drill bit into the great body of earth. The anger inside Wolverine was beginning to reach a cap, and roaring savagely with great effort he slashed through the tips of Ryuko's claws, yanked them out of his abdomen with a spray of red, and turned at his enemy, beginning to tear forward and into her yet again. The silver blurs of his claws was everywhere, and as a burning sting tore into Ryuko as his claws did the same, she forced her claws to regenerate and stabbed through the flesh of his throat, flinging him into the air. Wolverine crashed into the soggy grass only a few feet from the lakebed. Slowly he got up, and Ryuko landed before him, both of them soaked in their own and their enemy's blood. Wolverine: Y'know, I didn't wanna have to get like this... But you're not half bad, kid... He flashed his claws and turned his head up at the sky to roar, his eyes glinting with an animalistic red as the Berserker Rage took over his body. Then he began gnarring savagely at Ryuko. Wolverine: ...But you've made me REALLY ANGRY! Ryuko sighed and twirled the Scissor Blade in her hands, nodding to Senketsu. Ryuko: Funny... I could say the same, asshole. Then she let the anger flow through her body. As he felt her blood begin to boil, Senketsu began to stretch and bend around her at unnatural angles, and within moments Ryuko had grown into her Berserker form, a massive, disconfigured, bloody monster. Both snarled at each other madly, and the tension in the air rippled. (Cue I Am The Enemy) Logan Ryuko 4.png|'GalacticAttorney' Logan snarled fiercely and charged, claws swinging wildly. The sting of the adamantium biting into her body barely fazed Ryuko in the slightest, only making her stumble a bit. She swung her right arm forward, and the Scissor Blade, now one with her forearm, stabbed straight through Wolverine's shoulder tendons and muscle. Then she ripped it away from him, shredding through the rest of his muscle. He could not feel the pain that would have racked him otherwise, but Logan found himself unable to swing his left arm temporarily, it hanging limply at his side. Berserker Ryuko howled with a furious screech and tackled him to the ground, smashing her forehead against his, stunning him even with his metallic skull. In the span of brief, fleeting seconds, Logan registered sprays of his own blood erupting from his chest as the berserk Ryuko slashed into him crazily, pounding his face with her giant, blocky left arm. He felt the cartilage of his nose shatter beneath the blows, and he slashed into her arm, steaming blood spewing from the gaping slash wounds. Grappling the handle of the embedded Scissor Blade on her arm was what allowed Logan to free himself from being pinned, flinging himself up and around onto Ryuko's shoulders. He wrapped his legs around her head and slashed wildly into her neck. Ryuko: GRRR! Ryuko stumbled around, trying to shake him loose, and backed into the bottom of a face of a tall cliff. Reaching up to her shoulders she pulled the savage mutant off, and she proceeded to bash him into the cliff. Again. And again. And again and again until the rocks were dashed with blood. Logan scrambled free and the two continued to slash at each other, but neither noticed in their blind rages that the cliff was topped with an enormous pile of ice, rocks, and snow, and the slamming had made it come loose. Wolverine and Ryuko both looked up as a shadow fell over them, just in time to see the storm of an avalanche collapse on top of them. Silence rules the air for several seconds. Gone were the sounds of feral combat from the mountain sky, instead tranquil quiet drifted daintily across the land. Then, a bloodied and beaten Wolverine rose from the snow shakily. Cold, blood-soaked, and disoriented, he covered the worst of his receding wounds with one hand. He felt cold from the ice and snow that had just fallen upon him, but he also felt warm from the blood that caked his skin and costume. The snow was dotted cherry red from the substance. Wolverine: Owch... Damn... He looked around and saw no Ryuko had emerged from the avalanche's remains. He sighed, but then sniffed the air. And his face fell. Wolverine: ...Shit. (Cue Get Up) From the rubble of the mountain avalanche rose Kisaragi Ryuko, an infuriated look to her eyes. The snow she emerged from melted around her as a result of her fierce will, the Scissor Blade clutched tightly in her fist. Logan leered at her and extracted his claws yet again, but she could see his stance faltering. He was wearing down, and that was all she needed. Senketsu: Ryuko, to our right. Ryuko glanced in the direction he spoke of, and she could see the large lake that had resulted from ages of the mountain's snowy caps melting and trickling down its massive slopes. Ryuko: It's water... So? Senketsu: He won't be put down by sword swings alone. Use the environment. Ryuko got the message and nodded. Then she turned back to look at Logan, who was scraping his claws against each other. Wolverine: So... you've got more tricks than you let off, huh...? His breath was ragged and tired, his breaths shown in misty puffs as a result of the chilly mountain air. Ryuko twirled the Scissor Blade in her hand, preparing to finish this. The Berserker Rage had left him, and he felt drained. Wolverine: Well, in case you ain't noticed, kid... Ya can't kill me with that fancy sword... Ryuko smirked a little. Ryuko: I know. And with that they lunged through the fallen snow, screaming battle cries as Scissor Blade met Adamantium. Wolverine's feet slid back in the snow as Ryuko flew forwards with great force, and he slid down, falling flat on his face in the bright white snow. Senketsu's eye lunged from Ryuko's shoulder at her command, wrapping itself around Logan's body and inflicting several wounds at once at a quick pace before tossing him up. Ryuko grabbed him by the scruff of his costume and flew up into the air. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was at the very peak of the mountain overlooking the valley and lake below. Ryuko: Let's end this! Ryuko tossed his frame into the air and raised the Scissor Blade. Ryuko: SCISSOR BLADE: DECAPITATION MODE! The Scissor Blade's bladed length flipped open and doubled in length, great power coursing through her as she felt the Life Fibers within empower her. She raised her blade above her head, and then she was a blur, tearing through both the air and Logan's body from every conceivable direction. Wolverine howled in suffering as his own warm blood coated his suit and sprayed his face. Senketsu: Do it, Ryuko! Finish him! Ryuko flew up above her adversary and spun, winding up for a great throw. She gritted her teeth together, and just as she was about to pitch, she shouted: Ryuko: YOU'RE DONE!! The Scissor Blade flew from her hands at a colossal speed. It stabbed through Logan's chest, sliding cleanly through his steel ribcage and wedging through his toned frame. He could only gurgle, blood clogging his mouth, to express the sheer, agonizing pain he was in. The momentum of the sword shot Logan downwards, and then... SPLASH! Logan crashed into the lake below, wind fleeing from his lungs at the impact on the water's surface. He continued to dart through the depths, the tip of the Scissor Blade burying itself in a stone on the lake bottom. Logan cried out, muffled both by blood and water, and struggled, trying to hold his breath to no avail. From above him, rocks began to loosen and fall because of the impact he'd made in the waters, tumbling on top of him. Frantically, he tried to cut himself loose, but he could hold his breath no longer and he gasped, water rushing into his lungs instead of air. As he drowned, Logan's strength ebbed away slowly, his vision blurred. He could only see the X-Men, X-23, and his fellow superheroes, regretting he could not say goodbye to them now... ...Nothing more. The mutant was gone. Ryuko flew into the waters slowly and searched the bottom of the water body until she found his body, buried underneath smooth boulders, making a makeshift grave. The handle of the Scissor Blade protruded from the pile of stone, and Ryuko yanked it out of her enemy's carcass, releasing pooled-up blood from the dead man's chest. With that, she swam to the surface and climbed to the ground around the lake before collapsing, exhausted from the taxing battle. With a flash Senketsu reverted to his ordinary sailor uniform, and Ryuko heaved for air, her entire body sore and tingly. Senketsu: Well done, Ryuko... We've won. Ryuko nodded wearily. Ryuko: Yeah... woo... I'm just gonna... She drifted into sleep, her body needing to rest after that battle. Softly, she snored atop the mountain grass, the middle of the lake's surface turning a slight tint of red from the blood rising from its murky depths. Meanwhile, in the smoldering ruins of the Weapon X laboratory where the battle had started, a pink-dressed girl skipped away from the destruction once she saw Ryuko was the last one standing, merrily humming with a briefcase of info in one hand and a pink parasol in the other. ???: I can't wait to get those dumb mutant guys to take her on~ K.O.! (Cue Don't Lose Your Way - Kill la Kill) Boomstick: Oh... my GOD... Wiz: This was a close match to say the least. While both Ryuko and Wolverine are capable combatants, neither of them possessed what would have been necessary to kill the other... At first. But as the battle progressed, Ryuko's transformations and the power they gave her put her over Logan in strength and speed easily. Edgeworth: Thanks to their healing factors, both could regenerate from any form of physical harm the other could have done to them. Ryuko, however, possesses flight in her later forms, meaning it would have been easy for her to just pick up Logan and fling him into space. Additionally it gives her greater maneuverability and control over her environment. And Senketsu is more than aware and intelligent enough to figure out a way to allow Ryuko to use the environment to incapacitate Wolverine at worst, and finish him at best. Morrigan: Plus, Senketsu and Ryuko are a symbiotic pair, working together in the heat of a fight. And as the old saying goes, two heads are better than one, no?~ The Scissor Blade itself is arguably a better melee weapon than Logan's claws too, having more reach, range, and the ability to change to adapt to what Ryuko needs for a fight. Papyrus: THE BIGGEST THREAT TO RYUKO'S VICTORY WOULD HAVE BEEN THE BANJI THREADS, AS ONCE THEY'RE DONE, SENKETSU FALLS APART, AND MOST OF RYUKO'S BIG ADVANTAGES GO WITH HIM... BUT WOLVERINE DOESN'T KNOW OF THEIR EXISTENCE AND WOULDN'T THINK TO ATTACK THE CLOTHING ITSELF, ESPECIALLY WHEN THE BERSERKER RAGE TOOK OVER! Boomstick: Logan's chances of winning were drowned in unlikelihood! Wiz: The winner is Ryuko Matoi. Do you agree with this brutal outcome? Yes No Next Time Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LK_cZJsTqws https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etCZ2PPA1NM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=meL_jLAeiL0 VS. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUtcC0hwop8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcN7UR9OrHc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MI56OGO2qgg ]] Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:GalacticAttorney Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Marvel vs Kill La Kill' themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles